Muerta por amor
by Love'sHeronstairs
Summary: Un matriononio que se torna violento, un marido golpeador, una esposa que se calla por temor a su furia. Draco no sabe el daño que le esta provocando ¿que pasara el día en que ella ya no este y el más la necesite? todo tiene consecuencias en esta vida.


**Muerta por amor.**

**Summary: Un matriononio que se torna violento, un marido golpeador, una esposa que se calla por temor a su furia. Draco no sabe el daño que le esta provocando ¿que pasara el día en que ella ya no este y el más la necesite? todo tiene consecuencias en esta vida.**

**Este mundo no me pertenece, pertenece exlusivamente a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Un minuto más<p>

Hermione estaba recordando tristemente viendo su album de fotos como su vida habia dado un horrible giro ¿cuando Draco había dejado de amarla? ¿porque ella dejo de ser suficiente para el? ¿En que momento paso todo? no tenia ninguna respuesta a esas preguntas, solo sucedio, sin un porque. Sin embargo por todo su cuerpo estaban las pruebas de ese cambio.

Si. Draco la violaba noche tras noche y la golpeaba sin ningun remordimiento, y ella solo rogaba a dios para que algun día decidiera llevarsela con el, para abandonar esta vida tan llena de sufrimiento a la que la había sometido Draco. A ese calvario en el que se habían convertido sus noches, llenas de golpes, de gritos y de dolor.

-He llegado-auncio desde la puerta de entrada. rápidamente Hermione cierra el albúm para recivir al señor de la casa, quien venia directamente a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina sin preguntar siquiera como le habia ido en su día o tan siquiera un Hola. Pero a ese comportamiento la leona ya estaba acostumbrada. Lo vio sentado en la mesa tamborileando los dedos impaciente.

-¿por que no estas presentable?- _y aqui vamos_ penso Hermione apesumbrada. ¿que por que no estaba arreglada? por que tenia que arreglar la casa, ir a trabajar al ministerio y atenderlo a el con sus multiples necesidades.

-He tenido mucho trabajo hoy-le contesto con su lado fiero. pero sabia que esa noche se arrepentiria de retarlo. Pues cuando lo hacia no solo era torturada con golpes. Le puso su plato enfrente y ella se fue a la recamara que compartian.

Cuando Draco llego y la vio sentada en el suelo sosteniendo el albúm de su boda, sintio una furia recorrer su cuerpo, el le habia prohibido volver a tocar ese libro. Fue hasta ella y la jalo de cabellos fuertemente hasta que la castaña sollozo de dolor.

-Pense que te había prohibido tocar eso-grito enfurecido atemorizando a Hermione, quien resivio un golpe en la mejilla haciendo que las lágrimas resbalaran sus mejillas. Pero esta noche ya no iba a quedarse callada, no más.

-¿Porque Draco? ¿donde quedo aquel hombre con el que me case? !¿DONDE? tu te has vuelto un desconocido, un hombre al cual odio, ¿escuchaste? !ODIO!-grito con toda la fuerza que pudo, esta vez resiviendo un golpe en las costillas-golpeandome no ganas nada-le escupio en la cara y siguio resiviendo golpes toda la noche, para luego, sentir como la poseía sin pudor, violandola dolorosamente, como si ella fuera la culpable de lo que le pasara.

Tras largas horas sintiendo como le hacia suya, por fin su calvario paso y se acurruco en una esquina del cuarto a llorar en silencio esperando a que el se fuera atrabajar para ejecutar el plan que la liberaria de su encierro como esposa de Draco Malfoy.

-Levantate-dijo su marido desde arriba mirando como la sangre seca estaba presente en su bello rostro, ahora deformado por los moretones y cicatrices que el mismo le habia provocado. Y eso lo hiso sentir mal. sin embargo no lo demostro.

-No..puedo-respondio ella con miedo a su reaccion. El rubio se extraño, puero luego recordo que la había golpeado en las costillas y tal vez eso era lo que le impedia pararse. El rubio salio del cuarto sin decir palabra, cuando Hermione escucho la puerta se arrastro rapidamente a su closed y de hay saco una nota para su marido.

_Querido Draco:_

_Cuando leas esto, yo ya estare muerta, me he lanzado un aveda, ya no puedo mas con este calvario, mi cuerpo ya no soporta un solo golpe mas. Ni mi mente, ya no puedo Draco, simplemente se acabaron las fuerzas. _

_No te odio, te amo y siempre lo are, solo fueron las circunstancias las que nos llevaron a esto, si te he fallado, perdoname, No fue mi intencion. Si alguna vez vuelves a amar a alguien. Te deseo lo mejor._

_Tal vez te sorprenda que te diga que ibamos a tener un bebe, si, pero lo perdi a causa de los golpes, ese bebe no tenia la culpa, pero no hay nada que hacer. Te amo mi serpiente_

_Siempre tuya_

_Hermione Malfoy._

La Gryffindor agarro su varita y se señalo el pecho para decir

-Aveda Kedavra-el rayo de luz verde le dio de lleno en el pecho para dejar caer el cuerpo inerte de Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba en sus oficinas, pero de pronto sintio como si algo malo fuera a suceder. pronto penso en su esposa, puede que la golpeara, pero la queria y no soportaria perderla, si ella moria, el lo haría justo detras.<p>

Salio temprano de su oficina. directo a su casa para ver con sus propios ojos que Hermione estuviera bien. Pero no estaba preparado para la escena que encontraría en su casa.

Abrio la puerta y vio que todo estaba perfectamente normal, pero se extraño de no encontrar ruido por ningun lado. Registro la cocina, el baño, la sala hasta que fue a dar con la puerta cerrada de su recamara.

-Que extraño, jamás la cierra-dijo para si mismo. Al abrirla. vio el cuerpo tirado de Hermione en el piso.

-Hay no, Herms ¿dime que no lo hiciste?-murmuro sollozando con el cuerpo de su esposa en sus brazos- !despierta! princesa, por favor, no me puedes dejar-el llanto le quebraba la voz más sin embargo, siguio zarandeando el cuerpo inerte de Hermione. Como tratando de traerla de vuelta a la vida.

Cuando vio la carta que estaba a su lado, decidio leerla. Tal vez hay explicaba por que no despertaba.

_Querido Draco:_

_Cuando leas esto, yo ya estare muerta, me he lanzado un aveda, ya no puedo mas con este calvario, mi cuerpo ya no soporta un solo golpe mas. Ni mi mente, ya no puedo Draco, simplemente se acabaron las fuerzas. _

_No te odio, te amo y siempre lo are, solo fueron las circunstancias las que nos llevaron a esto, si te he fallado, perdoname, No fue mi intencion. Si alguna vez vuelves a amar a alguien. Te deseo lo mejor._

_Tal vez te sorprenda que te diga que ibamos a tener un bebe, si, pero lo perdi a causa de los golpes, ese bebe no tenia la culpa, pero no hay nada que hacer. Te amo mi serpiente_

_Siempre tuya_

_Hermione Malfoy._

El slytherine se negaba a aceptar que su castaña estuviera muerta. NO, no lo estaba, tenía que despertar, ella no lo podía dejar, mañana la vería como todos los días arreglando la casa y el la trataría como una reina justo como antes de que el la golpeara.

Abrazo con mas fuerza su cuerpo mientras lloraba por que por su culpa ella estaba muerta, por su culpa había perdido su bebe, todo era su culpa. El era quien debía morir, solo el, no ella, no su princesa. No su leona.

-Perdoname mi amor, perdoname princesa por no saber cuidarte, perdoname por haberte hecho pasar por esto, perdoname, por ser el culpable de tu muerte-susurro cerca de sus labios para besarlos sin resivir respuesta.

Su llanto no paro durante la noche, siguio abrazando a su esposa muerta esperando a que reaccionara recordando todos esos momentos felices que tenía con ella. Que tonto fue al creer que ella siempre iba a estar con el apesar de sus tratos !menudo idiota!

-Si yo fui el culpable, debo morir igual-dijo mirando al vacio, apuntandose con la varita.

-Aveda Kedavra-su vida paso ante sus ojos torturandolo con las veces que violo a su esposa y la maltratao, para hundirlo en el mas cruel de los infiernos.

**Fin**

**Fin.**


End file.
